Spinal pain can result from the wearing of vertebral joints over time. Surgery performed to reduce this spinal pain often involves a combination of polyaxial pedicle screws and rods to create a spinal fixation system. Often, a surgeon will use a certain tool to remove a certain type of pedicle screw. This increases the complexity and reduces the efficiency of a surgery. Various tools have been developed for pedicle screw removal, but their deficiencies suggest that further improvements can be realized.